Raven Wayne (Phantom)
Raven Wayne is the founder and leader of the Fabulous Four. She's very laid-back and calm, slow to get angry but quick to hold a grudge. She tends to be skeptical of new titans and alliances. Raven's maturity goes beyond her years (most of the time), but she has a stubborn, prideful side that often causes her problems in relationships among her team and other titans. Despite this, she'll never leave anyone behind on a mission. Among her team, she's closest to Lune, whom she holds a sister-like bond with. She's got a rather dry sense of humor and enjoys getting into sarcasm 'battles' with other team members who know the sport. History Early Life Little to almost nothing is known about Raven's life before Bruce adopted her when she was almost four. During a car chase with Penguin and several of his goonies, the Batmobile lost control when it attempted to dodge a semi-truck, causing it to swing into another car and knock it off the road on the outskirts of Gotham. Batman returned to the crash scene shortly afterward to see if anyone had survived. There, he found the car totaled, as it had hit a ditch and was sent careening down a small cliff-like hill. Both parents dead, Raven, surprisingly, was the only survivor. (Still in progress) Joining the Four (Still in progress) First Year on the Team (Still in Progress) Personality (Still in Progress) Powers and Abilities Abilities Being trained under Batman, Raven can perform just about anything he can. She's a skilled acrobatist, heavily trained in many different forms of martial arts, a master of stealth and weaponry, and a brilliant detective. Due to her enhanced flexibility, her acrobatic level was high from a young age and it remains one of her strongest points when evading enemy attacks or scouring the city. Her weapon of choice is a metal alloy that can be manipulated to take instructed forms; she tends to favor the forms of a long bo-staff or twin sabers, though she has been known to also use it as a net, a shield, a bow and arrow, skeleton keys, or whatever else the situation may call for. She also dawns a utility belt, just like her mentor, which carries needle-like weapons she calls 'spites', tubes that contain the alloy, and an arsenal of other gadgets and defenses. She maintains human strength, speed and endurance and is vulnerable to just about anything Batman is. Though it is extremely difficult to break her bones, it can still be done. Broken bones take nearly twice as long to heal because of their rubbery structure. Her joints are exceptionally vulnerable, particularly her knees. Her skull is also vulnerable, as it's softer and doesn't provide as much protection for her brain. Elastic Bones and Skin Though Raven has been trained to only use her enhanced abilities in emergencies and if necessary, she does still have the uncanny ability to stretch and bend her body in a rubber-like fashion. She was not granted or given this ability, but inherited it from an unknown relative. While she rarely uses her elastic abilities in combat, she more than often uses them to move around places, to better her stealth, and to scare the living daylights out of her more cowardly enemies. Because she can thin out her body, Phantom can normally slip between a door and frame or under a door, allowing her access into almost any room. She can also snake through air vents and barred windows. She can get as thin as 1 millimeter and has been known to stretch as far as 25 meters, from toes to the tips of her fingers. Unfortunately, because her abilities are genetic and have faded over the years the gene was recessive, they come with all the disadvantages of the power itself along with several limitations. Raven is extremely vulnerable and weak when put in any environment with extreme temperatures. She's practically cold-blooded, and her skin will begin to melt if it gets too hot and freeze to a point of cracking if it gets too cold. In comparison to other supers with a similar ability to hers, Raven is very limited, seemingly only to stretching, twisting and minimizing. She cannot manipulate her bone structure and face to look like someone else, or phase herself through things much like Madame Rouge can. She also becomes weaker the longer she is, as her muscles become strained and stretched. Her abilities have also caused her to have some health problems, one case being that they have made her infertile. Trivia * Raven is the youngest member of the Fabulous Four. * She has to consume a certain amount of calcium daily (whether by food, drink or otherwise) to keep her skeletal structure strong enough to support her weight. Otherwise, it would be too flimsy and flexible for her to stand upright and function properly. * Raven's favorite author is Earlene Fowler and can often be found engrossed in one of her murder mystery novels. * She has a stuffed horse named Licorice, who was a gift from Alfred when she was little, that she still keeps on her bed at Wayne Manor. * She loves the color purple, which more than often shows in her wardrobe and objects she uses (purple pencils, notebooks, iPod, etc.) * Raven is demi-vegetarian, meaning that while she won't eat red-meats or poultry, she'll still eat seafood, eggs, milk, cheese, and other products of the sort along with the regular vegetarian diet. * While she finds the worldly languages boring, Raven loves lost languages and thrives in learning and decoding them. She can read and write in many different ancient runes and is currently learning Atlantean from Garth. She can, however, speak fluently in Spanish, French, German, Russian and understand a few Asian dialects. * The metal alloy Phantom uses as her core weapon is the same alloy Roxanne Ballantine introduced to Wayne Enterprises in "Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman"